Book 2 spirits
by Angel-Dartist
Summary: From what I saw from the comic-con preview i have created my own little story on what i think next season will be like. I will focus on covering all of the scenes of what team avatar has been up to, Story is a fun one!
1. Chapter 1 the race

**So this is my take from what i saw from the comic con**

**preview, having a hard time coming up with the next**

**few scenes that i saw, but i will try to come up with a story behind them?**

**Please keep reading my stories! thanks for the support**

**I also revised this first chapter! working on the rest!**

* * *

Korra had been practicing the air scooter for hours Tenzin had taught her the technique early that morning. She learned quickly that she would have to jump on the ball of air as fast as she could, the first time she tried she fell flat on her butt.

_I have to be patient,_ Korra thought, _patience, patience, patience. _

Though patience wasn't her strong point the thought seemed to help. As she swung around her arms gathering the air to create the scooter the ball caught her. She focused trying to hold the large puff of air, as she started to move forward someone called her name. Her concentration broke and the scooter faded and she began to fall, but just before she hit the ground arms caught her and pulled her up off the ground. She was furious, she couldn't believe that someone would break her concentration like that.

But as she realized who it was her anger faded away "You OK Korra? I didn't realize I would break your concentration like that." He said helping her up to her feet.

She looked at Mako, blushing he always managed to scare her anger out of her. As she blushed she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him.

"I'm not going to master anything if you guys keep interrupting me!" She yelled.

Mako just looked at her, worry covering his face, "Maybe you need to cool down, Tenzin says you've been at this for hours."

"I'll stop when I get it." Korra said in frustration.

Mako just smiled, "How about you try at it one more time and then be done for a while?

Korra sighed; maybe it would be a good idea for a little break. She looked back at Mako and nodded. "But I get as many one more times as I want."

Mako frowned at her, "Korra."

"Fine." She couldn't fight with him anymore as stubborn as she was Mako was great at manipulating.

Korra looked at Mako and smiled, than turning her back to him to try the scooter one more time, she focused all her energy and thought of a new memory of freedom of hers. When she had gone to the arena and met her first friends, Bolin and Mako. She twirled around bending the air around her and focusing on pushing it all in to the compact little ball, and without even realizing it she was soon sitting on a air scooter.

She opened her eyes and turned to face the fire bending boy that she loved, and saw his smiling face looking at her. "You did it."

Korra finished the scooter hoping on to the ground, "I guess you're just my lucky charm." She ran in to Mako's arms, he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. Mako and Korra had only defeated Amon a month ago and started dating back in the south pole.

Korra looked up at Mako they both had been about to kiss but were interrupted by Ikki who quickly ruined the moment.

She managed to jump right up to their faces and gracefully glide back down to the ground the buns on her head joining in as well. "So Korra I saw that you got your scooter! Are you able to do it again? Do you want to race? I could get Jinora and Meelo and we can race, maybe uncle Bumi could call it! This is going to be so much fun!" Ikki was talking at her normal speed, meaning you could barely understand any of it.

Korra picked out the race a grin coming to Korra's face "You're on Ikki!" Korra said ready to crush the young girl in their race. "Go see if anyone else wants to do it!"

The young girl smiled, "I'm going to win!." She turned around and ran off to find her uncle and siblings.

"Gotta love that part of living here, you never really are alone." Mako chuckled.

"The good thing is you never are bored." Korra said pulling Mako in for a kiss. Even though Korra had kissed Mako so many times she always had the same feeling of butterflies in her stomach. He truly cared for her and she truly cared for him, and they balanced each other out well. As Bolin would tell them she was fun and he was no fun at all, a perfect couple.

"KORRRAA!" Ikki called as she ran towards her and Mako, breaking the couple apart from they're kiss, "Mako aren't you supposed to be back at the city looking for bad guys to beat up?"

Mako chuckled , "Ikki's right, I have to go. See you later though." He kissed Korra's forehead and ran to catch the boat that was leading to land.

"So you ready to race Korra? We'll go easy on you seeing as you just got the scooter." Ikki said with a smirk.

Korra smiled, Even though she had just gotten the scooter she knew she could beat Ikki weather she was going easy on her or not , "That sounds really sweet of you Ikki thanks for the generous offer."

Ikki smiled, "yup."

Jinora and Meelo had just come out of the house Meelo was running leaving his sister behind, "You're gonna eat my air! All of you! I shall win and prove to the beautiful lady that I am the best air bender on this island."

Korra hadn't even realized that Asumi had come out and was sitting by the door looking at the four that were getting ready to race. Korra looked at her and waved, though Asumi still had feelings for Mako she had come to not be so jealous of Korra and Mako.

"I'm sorry Meelo but I actually need to be on my way to my airplane I have to get to future industries, I have work to do. Sorry Meelo!" Asumi began to run towards her airplane on the other side of the temple.

"Why must my beautiful lady always go somewhere? She's so busy." Meelo said in aww as he watched Asumi run.

"Meelo, your too young for asumi shes almost 15 years older than you." Jinora said to Meelo.

He turned around to face Korra, "Age does not separate love! And that woman and I are bond to love one another!"

Korra and Jinora looked at each other and chuckled.

"Are we going to start this race or talk all day?" Ikki said impatiently.

The chuckles died down, Jinora had been thinking of the route for the race, "So what we are going to do for our race we are going to go down the steps around the gazebo, continue up the island and up to uncle Bumi who is waiting outside of the gates to call the winner."

"Ok sounds easy enough." Korra said. "Who's going to call it?"

"I guess I will." Jinora said, "I don't want to disturb you concentration by having you call out start."

"Ok, I'm going to make a line in the dirt don't cross it until Jinora calls." Korra said looking at Ikki, as she marked the earth with a straight line.

"Air benders start your scooters," Jinora said in a low announcer voice.

Korra had concentrated just like she had before, as the air around her gathered and then ran under her feet just like before she opened her eyes to see the gathering of air under her feet.

"Now ready, Set." Jinora toke a pause that felt like forever to korra. "GO!"

The race had begun, Korra zoomed off leaving Meelo and Jinora in the dirt. Ikki stayed right behind Korra, realizing that Korra had the scooter down more than she expected. The Gazebo was coming up and Ikki was closest to the small platform giving her an advantage allowing her to get in front of Korra. Ikki thought that she would win but as the race went on more Korra came side by side to Ikki, they both stared at each other when all of the sudden Korra's eyes glowed bolting the young avatar forward, leaving Ikki behind with her siblings. Korra crossed the finish line and her scooter vanished as she jumped up in victory.

"Avatar Korra wins!" Bumi called.

A furious Ikki rode up to Korra, "No uncle Bumi she cheated," pointing at the Avatar, "You can't go into the Avatar state! That's cheating! So I win!"

Korra looked at Ikki for a while, than stuck her tongue out at the young girl.

"Korra!" Tenzins voice boomed, "Ikki is right, the Avatar state is not to be used as some booster rocket!"

"O come one Tenzin." Korra whined.

"No! don't abuse the avatar state!" He began to walk away, than quickly turned around to say, "Ikki actually wins." than he turned around to continue.

Ikki turned to face Korra, "Haha you lose," Ikki mocked. She continued on about how she won, Korra decided to use some earth and caused the young girl to fall back and stumbled. Standing up and looking at the avatar her face turning red.

"Well at least I won the last laugh." Korra said laughing.

* * *

**I don't get offended! if this first chapters grammar and**

**spelling sucked just tell me and i'll happily revise it again! **

**Thanks so much for the support!**

* * *

**Hey guys as you might Know it is hard to Come up with ideas that might**

**keep people interested and want to read the chapter and sometimes burning questions**

**you want answered so if you have any story suggestions, ideas, burning questions**

**message me them and I May possibly use them**

**(suggestions and Ideas I will thank you for down here in my author notes! I keep all ****the ideas in a note book!)**

**Thanks for the support guys! you have all gotten me back into writing, Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Fire Ferrets

**Well so first I want to say thank you for all the **

**Support for this story! I was shocked at how fast **

**You guys reacted to my first chapter! With it **

**Getting over a hundred views in its first 30 minutes**

**I was originally not going to continue this **

**Because I didn't think it was that good but with **

**How much you guys loved it I fear if I didn't one of**

**You might find out were I live and kill me slowly! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter! It is long but I just had**

**So much I wanted to put into it, so I hope you guys enjoy this**

**Chapter!**

* * *

Bolin was having a dream, and it was a really good one. It was back in the good old days before all the Amon crazy stuff happened, when the fire ferrets had been Mako, Bolin, Hassook, and the fan girl Korra. Well not any fan girl but he didn't know she was any more than that until she told him that she could bend more than just water. Than his dream jumped to the next night when that girl fought next to them, helping them to victory though she had struggled at the beginning bell. It was a silly dream, but it was a good one. Until the next thing he knew it his dream was at the finals, when Amon had brought pro-bending to an end for a month, he remembered everything him and his teammates being tied up and Pabu having to try and chew them out of the reops, then the field blew up and that is when Bolin woke up.

Bolin sat up in his bed, waking up his little fire ferret who look at him with his little ferret face, "Everything is ok Pabu." He said to the ferret while he patted it's head. He turned so he was sitting at the edge of his bed looking at the dresser that was on the other side of his room, everything wasn't ok. His new pro-bending team was horrible. Since Korra had become a full avatar she had to leave pro-being to become part of the city's council, and then his brother Mako had also left and went to joined the police force. Even though he was a fire bender, he was still one of the best on the squad of Metal bender cops.

Bolin and his new team had played the night before, and lost… Again. His new team mates had been pushed off the field almost right after the opening bell had rung, leaving Bolin to dodge all the attacks and throw some of his own to get them to round Two. He almost did it but right before the closing bell rang, he got knocked off.

How was he going to get his new team to be as good as the original, they just didn't have any drive to win pro-bending didn't mean as much to them as it did to Bolin. Pro-bending had been in his life since he was thirteen, his team mates had just started it and they both were almost nineteen. Bolin wanted to get to the finals again and maybe win this year, but this team couldn't even make it past round one without them all getting knocked out. They probably wouldn't make it to the finals even if they had years to train.

He stood up changing from his muscle shirt he wore to bed into his normal clothes, dressing slowly because he didn't want to step into that arena in any hurry. He had finally gotten everything on and walked towards the door and slide it open. It was quiet in the halls of the temple, It never was this quiet. He began to wonder what was going on, he thought maybe everyone had slept in, than he began to panic because maybe they had all left the island for a ditch Bolin day like he knew they would do some day! He tip toed as fast as he could to the end of the hall, when finally he reached the end of it and ran outside, He burst outside looking around for his friends to see they were all outside Bumi,Tenzin, Korra, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo even Pema was out sitting on the porch with rohan looking over to the group.

Bolin began to walk over to his friends to see that Ikki and Korra were fighting, well at least Ikki was. She was yelling at Korra saying a bunch of stuff Bolin could not hear while Korra just stood there, looking at Ikki. When the little girl was finally finished her tantrum Korra stay looking at Ikki for a while than stuck her tongue out at her.

Even though Mako was dating Korra, Bolin still had a small crush on her. It hurt to see her with Mako but he knew how much they cared about each other. He had liked Korra from the moment he saw her, inviting her to stay to watch his match . They had gone on a date during the Bro-bending tournament, well it was a date for Korra it was more of a great time which it was. He stopped thinking about the girl he would never have, hoping that maybe he might find his love soon.

He noticed an angry Tenzin storming away from the sight towards Bolin, the man was mumbling something under his breath. Bolin watched the him pass him looking behind him as he continued into the temple. _What did Korra do this time to make Tenzin mad?_ He thought to himself.

He kept walking hearing Ikki mock Korra say that she had won because Korra cheated. He finally reached Korra who had just pushed Ikki away with her earth-bending, enraging the little girl. "At least I won the last laugh." She said chuckling.

Bolin couldn't help but laugh, Korra always had to win.

Korras head turned and she smiled running over to greet her friend "Well hello mister sleepy head!" Korra said while she gave him a hug.

"Hey Korra," Bolin yawned, "Has my brother already left for work?"

Bolin didn't really get to see his brother as often as he would like, seeing as he worked from eleven in the morning until six at night, Bolin usually got up to see him of to work but he had slept in last night had been hard on him.

"Yeah you just barely missed him, why did you sleep in so late? It's almost eleven thirty shouldn't you be heading to the arena?"

Bolin shrugged, "My team is usually late anyway, and we don't have practice until twelve. They usually come Ten minutes late, they don't care about pro-bending."

Korra put her hand on Bolin's shoulder, "They do care, it's just not how they have lived their life like you and Mako did." She looked at him and remembered what else she was going to say, "you should probably catch the next ferry ride it doesn't stop at the arena like the one you just missed, and it usually takes twenty minutes to get to the docks. You should probably go catch the one getting ready to deport right now or you're going to be later than ten minutes. If your team is as bad as you say they probably won't wait for you if you're late."

What Korra said was true, Bolin turned around and saw the boat in the dock with the men packing stuff onto it, Bolin turned to see the boat, if he missed this one Korra was right he would probably be so late he wouldn't be able to stop his team from leaving the arena. "Bye Korra!" turning around to run for the boats

"Bolin wait," Korra said grabbing ahold of his shoulder; he turned around to face her. "You know that offer for being part of the police force was also offered to you right? Lin would love to have you on her squad."

Bolin looked at Korra and smiled, "I know, but it just doesn't sound like something I would be good at, I can't be serious I would be a terrible cop."

Korra smiled, "Ok, well see you Bolin."

He nodded and turned around to run for the boat while hearing korra say "Good luck!"

As he ran he thought about what she had just told him, as much as he missed his brother, he would be a terrible cop. He would probably have an issue with taking things seriously during meetings, and just in general

He reached the boat right as the man were pulling the bridge down the dock into the boat, "HEY!" Bolin yelled, the men that pulled it up looked down at him, "Can you guys give me a ride to land?"

"Ya!" They yelled back at him as they put the plank back down, "Run on up."

Bolin ran up the ramp and onto the boat, thanking them for letting him on as he did so.

-20 minutes later-

The ramp had been put down and Bolin ran down it as fast as he could, almost tripping about three times but he managed to catch himself before his feet had to chance to fail him. He turned towards the city and ran than turning left to get to the arena. He didn't stop running once not even to catch his breath, he was running as fast as he could. Finally he got to where it was just a straight run to the arena no more twists or turns, he could make out two figures coming towards him, It was his teammates .

"Telo, Bano!" Bolin yelled as he waved so the two would see him

They had been talking before they saw him and when they heard him call their names and see that it was him their faces dropped , He was now only a few feet away from them when he heard them both talk, "Hey Bolin." They both spoke in the same irritating tone.

"Did you two get any sleep? You sound exhausted!" Bolin said still trying to catch his breath, He played dumb like he always does. They had wanted to leave probably not waiting for him at all.

"Ya we got plenty of sleep." Bano said.

"Why are you guys leaving? Did you wait for me?" Bolin said irritated, he had looked at his watch he was only five minutes late.

"We waited for you…But you weren't showing up so we left." Telo said right after Bolin asked his questions.

"Okay well let's go get training, I'm here now and we still have five minutes before the time that we usually start.

-In the gym-

They walked into the gym slowly; Telo and Bano almost immediately sat down, knowing the drill that they were going to get a lecture from Bolin. He didn't care that they had just sat down he just started talking to them, "Now I know last night wasn't really our best game, and well, Pabu could have gone out and done a better job." Bolin said gesturing his hands to the little ferret that had fallowed him, "So let's train so we don't get knocked out tonight and lets win this match!" Bolin said raising his voice and woke Telo from his little nap on his chair, while Bano but did nothing to what Bolin had said, he just sat there picking out chunks of wax from his ear.

_We're doomed_. Bolin thought to himself

-That night-

The ferrets all showed up slowly to the arena Bolin being the first, than Telo and Bano. They all changed into their gear, getting ready for their match. The team that had just gone was in the room celebrating their win, they had come over their opponent victoriously, while the ferrets probably wouldn't.

The fire ferrets were called out to get on to their platform to the field Bolin was in front where Mako had usually been with Telo his fire bender to his left and his water bender Bano to his right.

"Introducing! The Bumble Bats!" The announcer yelled while the other team was sent out "And their challengers the Fire Ferrets!" Their platform began to move when it reached the field they moved into positions.

"The Fire Ferrets season last year had been a victorious one, they came from out of nowhere and made it to the pro-bending tournament, but with two of its old members being replaces they're not doing so hot so far." The man in the booth spoke into the Mic for those listening to the radio.

The bell rang and almost right after it did the ferrets all landed in the water ending their match with them being the losers, again. Bolin swam to the surface.

"Wow folks! That has to be the fastest knock out I have ever seen! The bumble bats are the winners." The Man in the both announced into the mic.

Bolin got out of the water and went straight to get changed.

-10 minutes later-

Bolin walked out of the arena loser again, he began to head to the docks so that he could back to the island. He finally got to the main street from the long walk from the road of the arena, as he did so he saw a speeding car coming towards him and a motorcycle right behind it. Mako's motorcycle.

* * *

**Again I want to thank all of you for your support!**

**I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter, it was long **

**But I hope it didn't drag to much there was just so much I **

**Wanted to put in! If you guys couldn't tell my next chapter**

**Will be on whats going on with Mako, But what I have so far **

**Probably would be a let down seeing as it probably wouldn't **

**even make it to a thousand words! I'll post it as soon as**

**I can! Please leave a review! And thanks again for the support!**

* * *

**Hey guys as you might Know it is hard to Come up with ideas that might**

**keep people interested and want to read the chapter and sometimes burning questions **

**you want answered so if you have any story suggestions, ideas, burning questions**

**message me them and I May possibly use them**

**(suggestions and Ideas I will thank you for down here in my author notes!)**

**Thanks for the support guys! you have all gotten me back into writing, Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Catching up with the past

**So I plan to write another chapter for Mako, It'll be coming right after this**

**one probably sometime to night if i find the time but I wanted to give you guys**

**something to read. I don't know how much free time i will have tonight **

**to write up my new book or even get to the next chapter of this story but**

**i will try! **

**Enjoy the story! Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

Mako had just watched Korra get her air scooter and than had been interrupted by Ikki and reminded that he had a job to leave off to. Though Korra drove him crazy and knew she did, Knew how to make him mad, he still loved her. He had fallen head or heel's for her.

As Mako walked towards the docks he realized that he hadn't seen his brother who usually joined him on the ferry ride back to the city, _'He must have slept in." _He thought to himself. Ever sense Mako decided to join the police force he rarely got to see his brother, he also didn't have the time to participate in pro bending. Mako walked onto the Boat his hands in his pockets and his father's scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, though it had been years since his father had worn the scarf he could still smell his father in the fabric, feel the tears that had been shed onto it the day he had lost his father.

Mako's was interrupted from his thoughts as one of the men asked "Your brother not wake up again?" Mako looked at the man , and nodded his head yes.

"He had a hard match last night." Mako said feeling guilty.

The man looked and nodded back at Mako, "I listened to it with some of the lotus members poor kid, must be hard for him coming from last season being so great and this one not even close to how good you guys did last year." The man pulled pulled the ramp into the boat and looked at Mako.

Mako looked down sheepishly, and the man realized he had said too much, he bowed to Mako, turned around and walked to tell the captain that they were ok to leave.

The boat began to moving heading towards the city, making the arena see able to Mako's eyes. He looked at the arena, what had been his home since he was eleven. He had grown up training for probending match's taking what he had been given and put all his energy into practicing, he thought he would do it for longer than a year. Sure the police force wasn't as fun as knocking the other team off the field and into the water, but it was a way that he could possibly find the man that had took his parents from him on his eighth birthday. He still hadn't told anyone the story of that horrible day, not even is brother. The only thing Bo knew was that they had been killed by a fire-bender he never told him the whole story.

He never wanted to tell anyone, ever.

**-1 hour later-**

-Cop headquarters-

Mako walked into the meeting room everyone had been there, including Lin beifong, She had taken a leave of absence from the force after Amon had gotten a hold of her officers, she said she wasn't giving up. That she had only wanted to find her officers her way, and she had. When everything with Amon had ended, Korra and Tenzin placed her back as the chief of the force, which is when she offered the job to Mako and his brother.

"Your late Captain Mako." Lin said to him in a playful voice. Though Lin was hard on him she respected and like him, after a few weeks she replace her old captain Cycon with Mako even though he was not a earth bender.

Mako sat down, he looked at the clock that was just over the top of Lin's head. He was only five minutes late but luckily the meeting hadn't started before hand, they probably had waited up for him.

"As you all know one mugger had been going around for the past years, stealing people money than killing them weather they give him money or not." Lin paused looking at Mako than continuing, "We are hot on his trail, we have found out were he camps out. We intend to arrest him tonight, I plan to take a small group with me to capture him, he is dangerous having killed many people with his fire bending."

The group all nodded, they had been trying to capture him for years and were pleased to know that this was all going to end tonight. "Your dismissed," Mako stood up and began to walk for the door until Lin called him "Mako I need to talk to you." Lin sounded as though she carried bad news, news Mako wouldn't like. The room cleaned out and Lin sighed.

"I know normally with things like this you would come no matter what, but this is a different case and I need to you to stand back from this arrest." Lin said trying to break it to him and easily as she could.

Mako's eyes wided and his heart sank, "Why can't I go." It was not a question but more of a demand, he gave up everything important to him to join the police.

Lin looked at the grounded and than looked back at the enraged 18 year old, "I need you to look over the city." Mako could tell she was hiding something from her.

"Why really? I always go on things like this, you've never told me to stand back." Mako looked at Lin looking at her for a while until she finally replied.

"The man has killed many people, and we have looked at all the cases that were never solved and when we came across your parents case," Lin paused thinking about what to say next, "We linked him to the murder of your parents."

Mako's heart felt like it had stopped for a while, breathing became harder. Mako couldn't think of what to say to rely to her denying him coming on the mission because that day... That horrible day came back to him as he remembered the face of the man so clearly, his voice the so of the lightening that he had shot at his father. Everything came back to him.

After a while he recollected himself and looked at Chief Beifong, he understood why he couldn't come. If a person has any links to one of the officers, they can't go. It's dangerous for them to, they might get angry and losing control at reuniting with the person they had met in the past.

Mako nodded at the chief, "I understand."

Lin put her hand on his shoulder, "But, we will want you to look at the man and see if it really is him. We want to close your case and many other peoples."

Coming face to face with the man would be hard, but he needed to if he wished to put him to justice. "It would be my honor to Lin." Ever since he had join the police he had began to speak like a different person, but he had matured a lot in the past month.

"Your dismissed." She told him, but than quickly added. "I want you to scout downtown check for trouble and don't come looking for me and my group." Lin said to him as he walked out of the door.

He would have to put on a happy face, like he had since they were younger. Pretend that nothing was wrong that he hadn't heard this news and he couldn't tell his brother or anyone else close to him until they were sure this was the man they had been looking for.

* * *

**So like I said i will try to do another chapter for Mako that will lead up to were **

**i finished in 'The new fire ferrets' i also didn't do much spell check or grammer check**

**butt i decided you guys probably wanted them chapter more than you care**

**about editing so I will edit it when i get the time! Hope you guys liked!**


	4. Chapter 4 The interrogation

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a couple **

**Of days but over this weekend I was so ill I still am right now**

**So this chapter probably won't be as detailed and long as my last**

**Chapters, but bare with me!**

** -5:30- **

Mako had been patrolling downtown as Lin had told him to do, he stopped for some food at Chin fu's. His stomach was eating it's self if it didn't got food anytime soon he probably wouldn't have a stomach left. As he arrived at the store he looked at the time on the clock only a half an hour until he could be off of work and that the man suspected to have killed parents would have been arrested.

He wished he could have gone with the rest of the squad to arrest the man, to look at the man that had killed his parents right infront of him. Question him if he remembered who he was, than answer back to him when he guess wrong saying that he had been the helpless boy who's parents the man slaughtered in front of him. He wanted to be there to watch his life crumble as he had when Mako's life did.

Mako ordered his food, He got two regular dumplings and then a warm cup of tea. This had been one of the first places that Lin and the rest of the squad had been to together as a team to celebrate Mako becoming second in command. He thanked the waiteress for his food and walked out of the small restaurant, as he did a speeding car raced past him. Mako dropped his food and tea at the surprise of the vehicle, the hot liquid burn his skin even through the clothes he was wearing.

Mako quickly picked up the bag of dumplings that had fallen to his feet, running to his motorcycle. He opened the side bag laying the dumblings at the bottom He put the helmet to his head, he quickly started his motorcycle pushing the gas to get his vehicle to race after the speeding car. As he drove he could hear sirens of other police men's cars behind him racing after the same car.

_Good, _Mako thought to himself _I won't be on my own with capturing these people._

As the chase went on Mako got closer to the arena, memories of how Toza had found the boys seemed to rush back to him at the speed he was racing after the car. Mako had come to the street it usually toke to get the arena and as he drove he saw a figure that looked a lot like his brother, but he continued to zoom after the car. As the chase went on the back of the car opened up to show two men standing in the back hold and as fast as it had opened a battle started.

A water bender shot water on the the pavement freezing it and making Mako's motorcycle start to slip and slide, Mako quickly melted the ice as his motorcycle began to turn in a circle using his fire to melt the ice around him and continue on riding. The car was approaching a road that was under contruction, the road was blocked off but the car continued to drive through though the road was stripped of it's asphault. As Mako continued after the car a contruction vehicle pulled up right infront of Mako. He thought as quickly as he could turning towards a ramp that was there as Mako high enough that the car he was chasing was right below him, when over the vehicle he blew fire at it.

As the car turned it began to stop Mako managed to land on the ground safely, while the car tumbled over from the speed of the stop and turn, The back of the car landed to face Mako. The men in the back fell out of the trunk unconscious.

"Looks like you had some car trouble," Mako said as he removed the helmet from his face, "Good thing the police are here."

The Police loaded the men in to the cars to take back to headquarters, Mako began to get his helmet on as one of the officers came over to him.

"Sir, Chief would like to see you back at headquarters. The fire bender has been caught and she would like for you to see if he looks familiar to you."

Mako nodded and finished putting the helmet on to his head.

Identifying the man would be easy he still remembered everything from that horrible day that he and his brother became orphans, The man's face was unforgettable, burned into his memory so deeply it had become a scar.

-Headquarters-

The drive back to Headquarters seemed like it toke forever, the burning need to know whether the man that had killed his parents had finally been found. He parked his Motorcycle in the front of the quarters, taking his helmet off and carrying it in with him.

When he got inside Lin was waiting for him. "Mako, we have captured the man." She said as they walked and than turning down the interrogation room hall "We would like for you to identify if it is the man or not. We want to close the case and you are the only one that saw the man's face."

As Mako walked down the hall listening to Lin as much as he could until finally she stopped in front of a door, giving Mako the file of the murders they suspected him to be the cause of. "I will be in there with you tell me at any time if you would like to leave or if you know something you wish to talk about without the man listening."

Mako nodded, as he did the entrance to the room began to open up revealing a man that was cuffed to a table. "Hello chief, come to ask me more questions?" The man spoke into the table.

The voice was unfamiliar, deeper and more calm compared to the one Mako had heard ten years ago, He threw the file onto the table and grabbed the man's collar. "Look at me!" Mako yelled at the man. "Look at me! Tell me that you don't remember me from ten years ago, the boy you orphaned, the boy whose parents you killed mercilessly."

The man looked slowly up at Mako, as the eyes looked into his they were unfamiliar. Mako released the man's collar and turned to Lin. "I wish to speak to you alone."

Lin nodded realizing what he might have to say, she opened the entrance again and the two walked out.

"It's not him," Mako said in defeat, "That's not the man that killed my parents."

**Ok so I recently edited this because I was getting**

** some grief about it being hard to read because my punctuation and**

**grammar**** was hard to read, but I was sick and still am.**

**If you ever do find something hard to read message me,**

**I get sick a lot. So much I would probably guess out of the**

**last 30 days I have been sick 15 of those days, but so if you do find something hard to read**

**Message me and tell me. I will happily edit it better when I myself feel better,**

**Thanks again for supporting me and I know I have been really bad **

**at posting stories but like I said I have been sick but I plan to post a new chapter**

**to this and to discovered tomorrow so check back in like 12 hours or so because thats usually when **

**I wake up! love you guys hope you keep supporting me because you**

**really have gotten me back into writing.**


	5. Chapter 5 Loose ends

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting!**

**I had written like three chapters a while ago i would**

**post on her slowly but i never saved it! So threw**

**school I have been working at this, hope you guys like!**

* * *

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues, i transfered this story from my ipod to my computer in**

**like 10 minutes when i should be doing homework so please don't be a hatin!**

* * *

Asumi sat up in her bed sweat dripping down her face and her back, she had had the worst memory to remember when she sleeps, the one that is the reason she is in the position she is now. It was when she had lost her mother, she had only been six when a fire-bender broke into her house and toke her mother from her and her father.

The pain had faded from her but not so much for her father, he had joined the Equalist's in wanting to end bending for a better future for non-benders. In the process her father lost sight of everything even his love for her, his only daughter and child.

She stood up from her bed, not wanting to even wake up but she needed to. Even though life was hard for her at the moment with her having to take over future industries get used to that her boyfriend was now going out with the avatar, someone she could never compete with and that she had just watched her father be put into prison. She walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out her usual flight outfit she would be changing into her normal one as soon as she got the plane storage.

As she put her hair up into the flight cap she heard a knock on her door, "Who is it?" She called her head upside down as she squished her hair in.

"It is I my beautiful lady!" Meelo called, at least he still liked her even though he was far to young for her.

"Come on in Meelo." The doors slide open as she finished getting her cap on.

"Would you do me the honors of watching me race Korra and my sisters?" he said trying to do a low voice.

" I shall but I do have to go to work so if I have to leave you have to let me go."

He nodded, "Yes beautiful woman!" He said with joy.

He come to her side and they walked out of the room, Meelo grabbed her hand and she let him hold it. It probably meant that she like him to Meelo, but for her she was just holding a childs hands as they walked down the hall.

They came to the kitchen and Pema had made food, "Well hello sleeping beauty, hard day at work?"

Asami nodded and felt guilty, "I sadly don't have time to eat I promised Meelo I'd watch his race but have to go when the time comes. I'm running slightly later than usual."

Pema just smiled, and pulled something from behind her back. "That's why I packed your breakfast for you." She held out a little bag. Asumi toke the little paper bag, the food inside was warm.

"Thank you so much Pema." Asumi gave her a hug, Pema was a lot like what Asumi could remember about her mom. She loved to help Pema around the Air temple, taking care of clean, rohan, anything Pema needed Asumi would help. She would have loved to have her when she was younger and was glad to have Pema now.

As the hug ended Pema shooed her, "Hurry or your going to be late." As Asumi walked out the kitchen and outside she heard Pema call after her, "Do good at work today!"

Asumi couldn't help but smile until she said Mako and Korra kissing out in the courtyard, it was depressing to watch them kiss to think Mako no longer loved her. No longer wanted her, Ikki ran up and disturbed their kiss. Talking about the race and wanting to start it, she couldn't hear what Mako said to Korra but he kissed her forehead and ran for the ferry.

Meelo ran out bragging about how he would win to show he was a better airbender than the rest of them, Asumi checked the time on her watch.

"I'm sorry Meelo but I actually need to be on my way to my airplane I have to get to future industries, I have work to do. Sorry Meelo!" Asumi began to run towards her airplane on the other side of the temple.

She ran on the little path the Bolin had made to allow her to get to her plane with ease rather than running around the island to get to the plane. She finally came to the airplane, she hooped in and started the plane. While the engine was warming up she belted herself into the plane, when the plane was finally ready for takeoff she started forward.

-Plane storage-

As the plane met the path for the storage she saw Johny her assistant running out to meet her, She hooped out of her plane and called after him, "I think these planes are finally ready to ship."

His face was twisted and carried bad nose, "I hate to mention the elephant-rhino and the rune but since your father was thrown in prison, no one will do business with us."

"Don't worry johny I'm going up to the north pole to talk with someone that can help us get future industries back on top!" She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

As she continued to walk her face dropped to a frown, everyone hated her father. Nothing could change that. As she continued to walk she thought about everything that had gone on in the past few weeks. She had lost her father, found out her boyfriend didn't want her as much as he wanted the avatar.

The avatar, Korra was a really great friend. But it was so hard to stand by someone that could bend everything wihile you can't. How can you compete? She could feel tears coming.

_No I have to be strong, I have to wait til I know I'm alone. _She thought to herself.

Asumi finally got to her office, opening the doors and locking them behind her she went to her desk. She fell into her chair, her head slammed onto the wooden desk. Though it hurt she sat there and began to cry. Her forehead's pain was nothing compared to the mental pain she was going threw.

* * *

**And thats it for this story please leave a review! the more**

**I get the more I'll want to post for you guys! **

**Thanks for reading and being patient!**


	6. Chapter 6 A hard day

**Sorry for the wait! I have been so busy **

**This year with everything I am doing! **

**Tour company at my studio is really**

**Taking all the spare time I have! Thanks for reading!**

**Your guys are the best!**

* * *

Korra was sitting outside of the temple waiting for Mako like she usually does at 7, the anxiety was killing her. She longed to see him, the sunset hitting down on her face the smell of air lilies finding their way to her nose. Her hands in her lap she put her face into them.

'Where is he?' She thought, 'he's late.'

As she sat their she could hear the slightest sound of a engine running in the distance, she looked up. A ferry making its way across the water, making ripples as it broke through the water. Happiness flooded into her face as a smile found its way to her mouth. She sad up and ran for the dock, the fall air wiping at her face and her hair finding its way into her eyes, her mouth and her nose.

When she got to the dock she pushed the hairs behind her ear, trying to feel her tired lungs with air again she put her hands on her head allowing her lungs to breathe in the fall air easier. As the boat came closer she could smell the saltiness of the water as the boat broke through. Soon she would be smelling the comforting smell of her boyfriend and not just the water that was carrying him to her.

She stood on the side of the ramp waiting impatiently for her boyfriend, he didn't come off first. He usually came off first.

'did he miss the boat?' She began to panic.

Where was he? She sat their looking up the ramp hoping to see him soon, as she began to bite at her nails from her anxiety, she saw him. He came off last after all the other men carrying supplies for the island off the boat. He was walking slow, his head down he looked tired and full of despair.

"Mako!" She yelled up to him waving.

It seemed as soon as he saw her his face lit up and a smile came to his face. It wasn't as full hearted as the ones he usually gave to her looked but he looked beaten down.

When he finally got to the bottom of the ramp Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. Though she was happy so see him, he didn't seem as happy to see her. His hug wasn't as warm and loving as their past ones. When they pulled back he kissed her like he usually did when he saw her, it wasn't as sincere. Something was wrong. The kiss broke but their hug didn't.

"Mako?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"hmmm?" He said.

"What's wrong?" she said with Worry in her voice, "did something go wrong at work?"

He nodded, and looked at the ground as he spoke, "Lin caught a man earlier today-" He stopped, trying to think of what to say next. He

" And?" Korra said impatiently.

He looked back into her eyes, "She thought it was the man who killed my parents."

She was shocked and guessed it probably showed on her face, "And was it him?"

"It wasn't, but it just toke so much out of me. From this morning to five I was worried it was him. What would I say? How would I confront him? But when I got to the station and went to the cell that held him, it wasn't him. There was nothing familiar about him, I remember the eyes of the man who killed them. He did it for money because it was his last resort this man was just a loon."

Korra's heart sank to her stomach as Mako told her this. To spend hours wondering what was going on, counting down the minutes to meet the man suspect to have killed your parents to only find it was the man.,was hard.

"It's ok Mako," She said putting her hand to his cheek, "The man suspected to have killed your parents will be found if we are meant to find him. The spirits work in strange ways."

He smiled at her, "When did you become Miss spiritual."

She smiled back at him, "I didn't there's just some things that a girl knows."

-Mako-

"I didn't there's just some things that a girl knows." She replied to his sarcastic question.

Korra knew how to make Mako happy, how to lighten his mood. He stopped smiling and moved into kiss her. Her soft lips holding his to them like prisoners, making his stomach flutter. He loved Korra, and was glad he was kissing her and not Asumi.

Though Asumi was amazing, a really great friend she never made him feel special. More like an item that she owned and could do what she wanted with. Korra cared about him, And that was all that he was looking for in a girl.

As their kiss broke they looked into each other's eyes, Korra's hand found its way to his and they walked to the temple hand in hand.

As they walked Mako's stomach turned and made a grumbling noise. "Someone sound hungry." Korra said to him

He nodded.

She smiled, "Pema and Asumi are probably done with making dinner by now. Bolin is already home everyone is probably waiting for you and me."

"Well," He said, "Maybe we shouldn't keep them waiting." As he said this he released her hand and ran throught the courtyard to the temple Korra following as he got to the door he stopped and turned to face his running girlfriend.

"No fair!" She said, grabbing his hand.

They walked together into the temple everyone sitting waiting to eat, Everyone looked at them Asumi was the first to speak.

"You two may think nothing else matters but there are things we must discuss that don't just rely on us!" Asumi yelled at the couple.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading!**

**I am finding it so hard to find to time writing**

**But every time I come on hear and see how**

**Many new viewers I have I feel guilty for not writing**

**More! I just hope the summer comes**

**Again fast so I can find more time to**

**Write for you guys!**

* * *

**The more reviews I get the faster I will try to get more **

**Written for you guys! Favorites and follows are also nice :D**


	7. Apologies and News

Ok my little rabbit monkeys! I apologize that this isn't a actual update, sorry angel dartist is really bad I admit, truthfully I don't mean to keep you guys waiting for my continuation of the stories I honestly don't, but I am having a bit of a hard time with these past months ever since school got back in.

You might be asking what are these awful things angel-d is going through? Well I am currently having the hardest time ever in school, had to quit cheer, and no longer dance at my studio. In a way I kinda have lost everything. But you know I plan to be back writing very soon.

Again I very much apologize for not posting these past few months, I am soo so so so very sorry I hopefully will post Monday as I have to write up a few chapters and finished all my homework for school that is coming up. I so very much apologize for doing this to all you loyal souls who have been checking up.

If you wish to talk or ask me anything feel free to PM me, I hopefully will be on all day tomorrow and can answer anything you have to ask me.

Thanks for supporting me and checking up on my stories!

3 Angel-D


End file.
